Her little world now even more beautiful
by IcedLady
Summary: Tsuna is getting married to Kyoko. Kohana is broken but she puts herself back together for the wedding. She was unaware that her Knight was there all along, guarding over her.


**One-shot: _Her little world now even more beautiful_**

"I'll be on guard duty", Kohana volunteered immediately.

"But Kohana-chan, I wanted you to be one of my maids of honor", objected Kyoko with a slight pout.

Kohana felt a rather hard blow to her sinking heart but she easily masked her pained expression. "I'm really sorry, Kyoko. But I want to be the one to ensure your security".

In a few days time would be the wedding of Kyoko and Tsunayoshi. Reborn had suggested to have an enforced security since enemies would eye this occasion to attack the Vongola.

"Kohana", called Tsuna but he did not say anything else.

The blond woman stood up and she stared at the Decimo unflinchingly. "I made my choice, Boss. I guard everyone during the whole ceremony with my unit", she said.

In a corner of the large room, Hibari Kyoya crossed his legs gracefully while observing the woman as she left the room. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed her mask slipping away and he caught sight of her pained expression before she pulled an indifferent mask over it again.

"Kohana has been acting weird for the past few weeks", noticed Yamamoto with a small frown.

"She'd fine!" Gokudera said too quickly. "I mean, perhaps she's really excited for the wedding or something".

Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his face when a grim expression appeared on Tsuna's face. The young Boss did not seem to believe what his Storm Guardian said.

"Yes, that must be it", agreed Kyoko who then smiled at her fiancé.

**KHKHKHKHKH **

Kohana changed her uniform for a comfortable shirt, skinny jeans and her pair of red converse. She left the base and walked fast with no destination in mind. She just wanted to get away from the stifling wedding atmosphere that seemed to weigh down on her shoulders. The young woman reached a large playground and she sat on the sidelines, staring at the empty field.

She felt empty.

_Tsuna was getting married. _

Her heart sank painfully for the nth time.

_Tsuna and Kyoko._

Kohana fisted her hair and she yelled all of her frustrations out until a weakness took over her whole being.

_'I have to forget about me ever loving him'._

"I can't", she whimpered and buried her face into her cold hands.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

Tsuna paced the room worriedly, glancing at the clock now and then.

"It's quite late", Reborn said. "Someone should go look for her".

The Mafia Boss sighed and he turned to his long time friend and partner. "Gokudera-kun, is there something you are not telling me?" he asked.

For once, the silver haired bomber could not decide whether to tell Tsuna the truth or not. He was one of the very few persons who knew about Kohana's feelings for the Boss and since both persons were dear to him, regardless of their position in the Mafia world, Gokudera debated with himself about which side to pick.

"It's nothing, Juudaime", he finally said, covering for the blond haired woman. He glanced at the Sun Arcobaleno who gave him a discreet nod.

"I'll go", Ryohei decided as he stood up.

"No", Tsuna said. "I'll go".

**KHKHKHKHKH**

Tsuna followed his hyper-intuition and he soon reached the playground where he found a body lying on the grass, long wavy blond hair fanned out around the small frame of the person. The latter lifted a hand slowly with the palm facing the wide expanse of the night sky.

"You should be at the base", Kohana started without looking in the man's direction.

The Vongola Boss walked closer to her and he looked down at the 24-years old woman. As Tsuna had often noticed, she was smaller than women of her age.

"Everyone's worried about you", he told her softly, "Let's go back together".

Sepia eyes locked with red eyes.

"They should not be. They know that I can handle myself. You go back, I'll follow later", she replied and then turned her gaze back to the stars, lowering her hand onto her stomach.

"Kohana, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me", Tsuna said soothingly.

The red-eyed Mikazuki felt a lump growing in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes immediately and forcefully pushed the lump down her throat. "You should go, Boss. It's not good for you to be out here without your Guardians", she answered in a low voice.

She felt him kneeling down next to her and her throat constricted. The last thing she needed was him so close to her.

"One, I know that I can count on you to back me up if an enemy attacks us", Tsuna said. "Two, what's with you calling m 'Boss'? You never used to do that".

Kohana sat up slowly and she kept her eyes on the moonlit playground. "I'm not as strong as your Guardians and I won't be able to protect you. You are the Boss of the Vongola and now you're getting married. It's time that I start to address you as such. Now please go".

"But, Koha-"

"I said, GO AWAY!"

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the now standing woman who was glaring at him. She turned her back to his frozen body, walked a few steps and then turned back around with a shaking hand raking through her hair.

"Look", she said calmly, "I'm tired, I'm frustrated and Heaven knows what else. My emotions are on a freaking roller-coaster ride and it would be better to leave me alone until I get a hold of myself, okay? I don't want to snap at anyone else".

The young man watched as Kohana walked away from him. He knew that deep down she was a total wreck. If only he knew what was bothering her, he would do his best to bring the smile he loved so much back on her face.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

The big day came and Kyoko was in the dressing room where all female Vongola were helping her with the final touches. All except one.

"There!" Haru chirped happily. "Tsuna-san will surely blush when he'll see you".

"You look perfect", added Bianchi with a motherly smile.

"Kyoko-san looks so pretty!" said an awed I-Pin.

Kyoko's wedding dress looked stunning on her. The front part ended at her ankles while the back part trailed to the floor together with her veil. There was a crown on her head and there was a brooch with the Vongola crest on it pinned to the left of the satin belt around her waist.

The door opened slowly and Kohana entered the room. She was wearing a pale pink dress which ended above her knees and the skirt flared at her waist. She had her white ankle boots on with fur at the part around her ankles..

"Hahi! Kohana, where were you?"

"Sorry", replied the woman sheepishly. "I was briefing my unit again so that nothing goes wrong today. I want everything to be perfect".

"Stay with us now, please", said Kyoko softly and she opened her arms. The slightly shorter Mikazuki approached her and they hugged each other.

"I can't. I have to be with my team and I decided to meet you and Tsu- Boss now if ever I don't get to meet you properly after the ceremony. However, I'll be standing guard in the Church itself, so don't worry", she explained. "You are beautiful person inside out, Kyoko, and I have faith that you and Boss will lead a happy life together'.

"Thank you, Kohana".

After saying goodbye, the red-eyed Vongola headed to the men's dressing room with her thumping heart. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly when several voices told her to come in. All the men were inside, doing a last check-up. Gokudera gave her a worried look but she smiled brightly in return.

"Kohana-dono, you look beautiful", complimented Basil with a brief but graceful bow. The blond haired woman returned the gesture and she replied, "Thank you, Basil".

She allowed her gaze to sweep across the room and she decided that if she was not acquainted with all of them, she would be fan-girling (Is that even a word? XD) over them right now. "Wow. You guys look damn gorgeous! Say, should I get a medical team on stand-by in case women start to faint in the Church?"

The reply she got was a tonfa to the head and Kohana rubbed the sore spot as she grinned at the ex-Prefect of Namimori, "Ah Kyoya! You're the hottest of them all, darling".

"Kufufufu~!"

"Ah, you too

She dodged the other attack with a laugh and her grin grew wider when she saw the smirk that played on his lips.

"Hn".

"You're a funny person", said Yamamoto with a matching grin.

"Why are you her, Kohana?" asked Reborn to grab her attention.

Kohana turned to Tsuna who was staring at her and her happy expression faded into nothing. "Right. I'm here to meet you", she told him, "I might not get the chance to do so properly later on since I would be busy with setting up the security and everything".

Tsuna smiled at her and that simple gesture brought the tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. Everyone froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. It was the first time that Kohana was openly crying in front of them and no one knew how to handle her.

"Ah, damn it", she cursed between sobs. "This was not supposed to happen".

Kohana took a few deep breaths and she looked at Tsuna behind a veil of tears. "Can I... Can I hug you?" she asked timidly.

"Come here", he said gently and opened his arms in a similar way that Kyoko did earlier. Kohana walked into his arms and even with her high heels, she had to stand on her toes to be able to hug Tsuna around the neck. The tall man wrapped his arms around her waist and he rested his cheek against hers, feeling the hot tears still rushing down her face. Her body trembled and her hold on him felt like he was her life-line.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand why I'm crying but the tears just won't stop and -"

"It's okay", Tsuna cut in comfortingly as he tightened his grip around her, "I'm right here. It's fine".

Once she had calmed down, the Decimo let go of her slowly and he looked at her flushed face while she wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you the other day", she apologized. "I had a lot on my mind but I had no right to take my frustration out on you".

"No harm done", Tsuna replied with a sincere smile.

"I'll see you guys later then", Kohana said with a smile and she turned to walk out of the room, pressing a button on her ear-piece.

"Okay boys, playtime is over", she said in the gadget. "Get into position, I'm on my way... No Berny, nothing's wrong with my voice".

"I don't understand her", admitted a confused Tsuna once the woman was gone.

"Women are complicated", said Lambo with one eye closed.

"Like you have any experience, you shitty cow!" ...as if I need to say who said that.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

The ceremony had started and Kohana was standing on one side of the pews. Her eyes surveyed the people in the Church while she listened to the occasional reports of various units in her ear-piece. She blocked out the ceremony but her heart clenched painfully when everyone erupted into cheers. She felt a strong gaze locked on her and she did not have to turn around to see that it was Kyoya who was staring holes into her. She barely glanced at the happy couple before motioning to her men to be on the look-out now that everyone was moving around.

Fortunately, nothing bad happened and it was soon time for them to head to the hotel for dinner.

"Time to leave, people!" Kohana announced brightly as she approached the rest of the family who were gathered around the new couple. "I'll lead the way out and we get to the limos immediately".

Kohana walked in front of them with the group quite close behind her and she spoke in her ear-piece, "Boys, we're getting close to the exit. Everyone keep an eye out. If someone lights his flames or takes out a weapon, you shoot the bastard near his feet as warning".

Everyone behind her -except Kyoya and Reborn- paled at her order.

Once again, they were lucky to make it to the hotel without incident. They all headed to the well-decorated dining hall and they sat down around the grand table for the feast, except for Kohana (again) who kept walking around, out of the room and back inside. She also entertained everyone with her silly talks and by trying to annoy the heck out of Hibari.

"Kyoya~! Feed me, please", she said in a sing-song voice when she passed by him.

"Tch. Get your own food, herbivore".

"Oh come on! It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance for you to fee-"

A sudden explosion rocked the whole place.

"Captain!" called a voice in the woman's ear-piece.

"I heard it", she replied. "Boys, get ready. Shit is going down".

She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and she smiled brightly. "Dinner is over! Time to go home now".

Another explosion occurred and this time Tsuna stood up grimly. "Kohana", he called.

"Today is yours, Boss", she said. "Allow me to take command".

With a nod from the young man, Kohana started giving out orders, "Lambo and Takeshi, take care of those who are causing the explosions. Kyoya and Mukuro, go on a rampage. The rest, you wait".

Once the four Guardians left, she spoke in her ear-piece, "Teams one and two, get the cars ready and protect them. Team three, I sent Kyoya and Mukuro on your way. Teams four and five, you're with me. The remaining teams can divide into two groups. One of you evacuate the building and the nearby buildings if necessary, the other group go around to provide support wherever needed. Good luck, everyone".

The ten members from Teams four and five entered the hall soon after and Kohana motioned everyone to move out.

"Kohana", called Gokudera but the blond woman shook her head.

"I need you and those remaining who can fight here to protect Tsuna and all non-fighters. We can't afford any of them getting hit", she told him.

Her unit surrounded the family except her as she was leading them outside. They felt several tremors but they kept going. Once outside, Tsuna was shocked at all the damage done. Pieces of metal and concrete littered the ground and some places were even on fire.

"Captain!" called a man as he came running towards them. "The cars are ready but we need to leave immediately. The teams won't be able to hold on for long".

Kohana nodded and they all ran towards where the cars were waiting for them. However, the Cloud and Mist Guardians were nearby and Kohana stepped forward, ready to jump in the fray.

"I want all of you to get in the cars and leave", she ordered. "No one is staying back".

"Kohana", called Tsuna sternly. "I am the Boss and I should be fighting here with you. I'm staying".

Crimson red eyes glared at him. "You are going home with Kyoko. I won't allow you to stay back here".

"Boys, get everyone in the cars and take them home now", she added to the men who were around them.

"What about you?" asked a worried Kyoko.

"I'll stay here and fight".

"But -"

""Kyoya, Mukuro, Lambo and Takeshi are here. I'll be fine".

"Kohana", called Ryohei. "You are like a sister to me. Please stay safe".

Tsuna watched as the unit's leader launched herself into the fight with her twin guns in hand. He could not help but feel afraid for her. He had still not known what was bothering her and now he was worried that whatever was on her mind might distract her from the fight.

"Decimo", called one of Kohana's men. Tsuna nodded and everyone who was left filled the limos.

"She'll be fine", Kyoko assured him once the vehicle drove away from the scene.

Tsuna could only pray for his family's safety.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

The young Decimo paced the room worriedly. Gokudera was nervously tapping his foot on the ground, Ryohei was leaning against the mantelpiece with his arms crossed over his chest and the rest was sitting. Reborn watched Tsuna and his dark eyes swept over the room.

The double doors opened slowly and all heads snapped up to find the Rain Guardian. He looked disheveled and there were patches of blood on his shirt.

"Not mine", he quickly said when he caught the panicked faces. "Mukuro and Hibari are fine, the unit has no serious injuries, and Lambo and Kohana are unconscious but safe", he reported.

Everyone followed Tsuna into the base's hospital wing.

Mukuro stood up when a huge crowd appeared with the Juudaime leading. He motioned to the room in front of him and said, "Lambo and Kohana are inside".

Kyoko turned to Tsuna, "You go meet them. The rest of us will wait outside".

Tsuna nodded and he entered the room silently. Two beds were next to each other, facing the door. The one on his right was occupied by a sleeping Lambo and the other one had an equally asleep Kohana who had her back to Lambo. Facing the woman was Hibari who was sitting in a chair while keeping an eye on the blond woman.

"Hibari-san", called Tsuna softly so as not to wake the two sleeping persons and he walked closer to them. "How are they?"

"They're stable and resting. No major injuries", the ex-Prefect simply said.

"I see", replied Tsuna with a nod. "Thank you for looking after them. I'll go see the doctors now".

Once he left, a supposedly sleeping Kohana opened her eyes and she stared back at Kyoya..

"Thank you", she whispered.

A smile appeared on her face when the raven haired man stroke her cheek gently and he laced his long fingers into her soft hair, running them through the tangles.

"Thank you for being patient with me", she added.

"You annoy me, herbivore".

"But you like me", she teased.

The reply she got was a kiss on her forehead and his lips lingered there, his breath tickling her skin. Kohana closed her eyes, drowning in the warm feeling.

Her world had been broken down but the moment Kyoya held her hand, her little world became even more beautiful. Her Kyoya.

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's note: This story had been stuck in my head forever and writing it down is exhausting but it's worth it :) **

**Review and tell me what you think about it. I would love to read your opinion about this little work :D **

**~IcedLady~ **


End file.
